A New Direction
by anjsunicorn
Summary: A job opening could in a new Senior Staffer.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Direction  
AUTHOR: Anjsunicorn  
SPOILERS: None. If any come in later, I'll let you know.  
RATING: PG-13. If it changes later, I'll let you know.  
CATEGORY: general, new character, may move into couples in later stories  
SUMMARY: A job opening could bring a in a new Senior Staffer.  
DISCLAIMER: The recognizable characters belong to Aaron Sorkin. The rest are mine.  
NOTES: This has been floating around in my head for a while, and I can't ignore it alone any longer. A long, complicated series is brewing, but I want to see how this story is received before I continue. Any feedback is good, since this is my first fanfiction. Also, for now, we're ignoring the president's MS announcement. This either takes place before it's an issue, or after everything is done and he's still in office.  
  
  
  
She walked through the corridor quickly. Checking in with the security detail, she was given a pass and directions through the West Wing. She knew she was early for her appointment, as was her habit, but didn't slow her steps. Anticipation and nerves warred within her. The anticipation shone in her dark eyes, but the nerves were carefully hidden, masked by the calm smile on her face. Heels clicking briskly on the tile floor, she continued to navigate her way until she arrived at the Chief of Staff's office. His assistant was not at her desk, so she quietly opened the door. For a moment she watched him skim one file before reaching for another. Hearing her clear her throat, he looked up quickly, a smile spreading across his face as he recognized the woman before him.  
  
"Dija miss me, Leo?"  
  
He stood and moved around to her. "God, Livy, it's good to see you. How are you? Here, sit down." He motioned her to the couch. "You look wonderful," he commented, taking her hands. He felt the slight tremble, wondered about it, but let it go.   
  
"With a reception like this, you may never get rid of me," she joked. Leaning back to rest against the couch, she sighed before smiling slightly. "You look good Leo. You're in your element."  
  
He chuckled slightly. Glancing around the room before returning to face her, he smirked. "I've come a long way, huh, kid."  
  
Her face grew serious as she regarded the man before her. "Yes, you have."  
  
His eyes softened and he leaned over to hug her. Pulling back, he said, "It's has been too long Livy. How's Phillip?"  
  
"Good, busy," she replied. "He says 'Hi' and wanted to know when you were going to come by and see him ride."  
  
Leo sighed, glancing at the files piled on his desk. "As soon as these files stop coming in," he said wryly. Turning to face her, he gazed at the young woman before him. Even 20 years after the fact, Leo could still see the little girl who would run to him, expecting to be thrown in the air, squealing with joy when he would oblige her. Brown hair still curled around a slim face that was dominated by dark eyes. He noted the shadows under them that couldn't be covered by makeup. The stubborn chin was evidence of her personality, given to her by her father. From her mother she had inherited her slim build. Looking at her now, Leo also saw in Olivia Conroy the strength of character that had been visible in both her parents. "How are you, Livy, really?"  
  
Sighing softly, Olivia rested her head against the couch and grew thoughtful. "It's getting better. It's a lot of adjusting, but we're making it. It helps that Phillip is so good; if he gave me problems, it would be much harder. But we're getting there." Shaking off the feelings of melancholy, she sat up and glanced at Leo. "But that wasn't why you called me in, was it?"  
  
Standing, he mock glared at her. "If it hadn't been for Abbey running into you at the art exhibit, I wouldn't have known how to get a hold of you. You didn't think to call your godfather to invite him to your graduation from Georgetown? What are you doing now?"  
  
Settling back into the couch, she grinned at him. "Well, since those files keep coming in, I didn't think you'd be able to make it." She shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. I didn't even go to the ceremony. Instead Phillip and I spent the day together." Looking at him questioningly, she asked, "Did you really call me in just to lecture me? Because if so, at least do it over lunch."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Leo grabbed a file from his desk. "I see they didn't manage to teach you patience along with your masters?"  
  
"Nah," she smirked. "It was an additional fee."  
  
"Ha, ha." He handed her the file. "Why don't you take a look at this and tell me what you think."  
  
Opening the file he handed her, she skimmed the top page. "A job opening for a Deputy Press Secretary. Where?" Looking up, she caught the look he was giving her. "Here?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Just as he was beginning to answer her, two men barged in his office, yelling.  
  
"Leo, this plan for going after the House votes sucks!" stated the smaller man, continuing to pace in front of Leo's desk. The other, slightly taller man rubbed his forehead before speaking harshly.  
  
"We know it sucks, but we need these votes. Now if you have a better method, I'd love to hear it. But if you don't, shut up and get to work." His voice had rose as he spoke until he too was yelling.   
  
Neither man had noticed Olivia yet and she watched, fascinated, as they continued to argue. One man was full of energy, practically bouncing in place when he finally stopped pacing. The other remained motionless, except for emphasizing his words with motions of his hands. But they both argued with the same intensity until finally a roar cut through the air.  
  
"Enough!" Leo looked at his Deputy Chief of Staff and Communications Director. "In case you hadn't noticed, I have a guest and would appreciate it if you two would knock before bursting into my office with your latest school yard fight."  
  
Both men glanced to the couch where Olivia was sitting. They had the grace to look abashed. The smaller man moved over, offering his hand.  
  
"Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff." He smiled, showing his dimples. As she shook hands with him, the other man joined them. "Toby Ziegler, Communications Director." His bearded face regarded her solemnly.   
  
"Olivia is a family friend." Leo moved to stand beside her.   
  
"Down for the tour?" Josh asked.  
  
"No, I'm still not entirely sure why I'm here," she said, looking quizzically at Leo.  
  
As he was about to answer her, another door flew open and yelling was again heard.  
  
"Leo, did you know I'm not allowed to pick flowers from the Rose Garden. I need a bouquet for my wife, and one would assume that since I have a rose garden, I would be able to get flowers easily. But they've informed me I'm not allowed to pick those flowers. Now I ask you, what is the point of have a rose garden if you can't pick the flowers?" The President had walked in the room, stopping short as he saw the people gathered in Leo's office. "Did you decide to have a party and not invite me? That's not very nice, Leo."  
  
Leo let out an exasperated sigh before tugging Olivia forward. "No, Mr. President, I'm not having a party, although there is someone here you will want to see."  
  
"Olivia!" The President opened his arms and she went over for a hug. "Abbey told me she had seen you." He looked at her sternly. "Please don't tell me you're here to see this old bear and neglecting to visit me."  
  
"You were my next stop," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He kept his arm around her as they both turned to face Leo. "But I'm still waiting to hear why I'm here," she commented.  
  
"Well, if we wouldn't keep getting so rudely interrupted," Leo started, glaring at the men in the room, "I'd have told you that I want you to take the position as our new Deputy Press Secretary."  



	2. A New Direction Part 2

Title: A New Direction, Part 2  
AUTHOR: Anjsunicorn  
SPOILERS: None for now.  
RATING: PG-13.   
CATEGORY: general, new character, may move into couples in later stories  
SUMMARY: A job opening could bring in a new Senior Staffer.  
DISCLAIMER: The recognizable characters belong to Aaron Sorkin. The rest are mine.  
NOTES: Thanks to those who reviewed the first part. It helps to know I'm on the right path.  
  
Part 2  
  
Leo chuckled softly at the stunned silence that met his announcement. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen these four people speechless. While Toby and Josh both looked surprised, it was Olivia's face that he was watching. She gaped at him, opened-mouth.  
  
"Well that's the best news you've had for me all day," remarked the President, hugging Olivia. "It's great to have you aboard."  
  
"Wait," she sputtered, still trying to grasp what Leo had said. "Wait, hold on a second. What did you say?" she asked Leo.  
  
"Did you go deaf in the last 10 seconds? I want you to take the position as our new Deputy Press Secretary."   
  
"I didn't know we were looking for a Deputy Press Secretary," Toby commented softly.  
  
Leo turned to face him. "I've been thinking about it since Mandy left. We need someone to handle PR events and CJ could use some help. I mentioned Olivia's credentials to CJ and she wanted to see her." Toby nodded, signaling his agreement with the idea.  
  
Leo turned back to Olivia. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"I think," she broke off, glancing at the others in the room. Leo nodded. "Gentlemen, if you'd excuse us, I'd like to discuss this with Olivia in private. And if you see CJ, tell her we'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Will do," said Josh as he and Toby left the room. The President hugged Olivia again. "Stop by before you leave." Leaning in, he whispered, "We could use you." As he walked into the Oval Office and closed the door, Livy turned to face Leo. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Most things around here are serious, but you'll quickly pick up on that." Moving towards the sideboard, he poured her a glass of water. Handing it to her, his eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't I be serious?"  
  
"Maybe because I have little experience with anything like this." Nerves came to the surface as Livy set the glass on the end table and began to pace. "Leo, what's going on? Why me?"  
  
Leo stood behind his desk, shifting from loving godfather to the Chief of Staff. "Because this is what you've spent the past few years working towards. What were you going to do with your Masters? Teach?" He looked at her sternly. "You'd be bored in a week. You loved working at the newspaper, the excitement and the speed of the job. This wouldn't be much different."  
  
"Yes, I did love it. But you know that unpredictable lifestyle doesn't work for me right now. Maybe someday I can go back to it, but I have obligations," she said wearily.   
  
"I know that. We can be flexible in some of your hours and you can do some work from home." Leo leaned forward against his desk. "Olivia, you were made for this position and unless you come up with a good reason now as to why you shouldn't take it, you're going to talk to CJ." He could practically see her mind racing as she tried to come up with an excuse. "Ok, times up."  
  
"Leo!" she protested, laughing. "Now who needs to learn patience?"  
  
He moved around the desk and steered her towards the door. "I'm too old to learn new tricks. Besides, I already know the answer, so why wait. You're going to meet with CJ, then we'll discuss the specifications."  
  
She turned to glare at him as they navigated the hallways. "Don't think you're pulling one over on me with your assumptions about my taking this job. If I don't like what I hear from CJ, nothing you say will make the job more appealing."  
  
He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as they walked into CJ's office. "Take the meeting. Then we'll talk."  



	3. A New Direction Part 3

Part 3  
  
A tall woman looked up from the papers she held as Olivia knocked at the office door. "Hi, I'm Olivia Conroy," she said, stepping into the room. "Leo sent me."  
  
"Yes, I'm CJ Cregg. Come in." Motioning Olivia into a chair, CJ sat behind her desk. "Leo told me you're looking for a job."  
  
"I think Leo is looking for me to fill a job," Olivia said dryly. "He didn't tell me about the position before he ordered me here."  
  
CJ grinned. "Sounds like him. But," she continued, glancing at the paper in her hands, "I've looked over your job experience and transcripts. They're good." She looked up, removing her glasses. "While getting your journalism degree you interned at the Washington Post and they hired you as a political reporter immediately after graduation. You went part time in order to complete your masters in government at Georgetown before leaving the Post last summer. You graduated at the top of your class and help various positions in the graduate student body organizations."   
  
Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Seems like you know more about me than I do."   
  
CJ studied her. "That's my job."  
  
Olivia grinned. "Well, you're on track. What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Why did you leave the Post?" CJ sat back in her chair.  
  
"I wanted to concentrate fully on my last year in school."   
  
CJ's eyes narrowed. The answer seemed too contrived for a woman who was obviously very up front about most subjects. "Leo said you had commitments that would require some flexibility in your schedule."  
  
Olivia nodded. "I'll be able to let you know in advance of any problems. But things may come up unexpectedly."  
  
CJ realized she wasn't going to get anymore out of the young woman. "We can probably reach a compromise in most cases." She spent the next few minutes explaining the job and its requirements, watching as the excitement grew in Olivia's eyes. "Any other questions?"  
  
"Not right now." Olivia clamped down on the anticipation that had been rising.   
  
CJ stood and walked over to the TV. "I want you to watch this morning's briefing and tell me your impressions." After starting the video, CJ watched Olivia. There was the look of concentration, the subtle shift of her body forward as she tried to guess where the questions were leading. A sharp twist of her head was the signal CJ was looking for. "She picked up on that quick," thought CJ as Olivia turned to face her.  
  
"Susan really didn't know anything about the bill, did she?" said Olivia, referring to the reporter that had lead the questions.  
  
"Why do you say that?  
  
"Because the question was too open. She probably heard something from an intern or only overheard bits of a conversation and tried to turn it into a story. But you handled it well," she said, turning back to watch CJ's comment to the reporter. "If it was an important story, you would have jumped on it. But as it was, you seemed as if you had no clue what she was talking about. Now she can't decide if it's not a story or if you just don't want it to be a story, and are downplaying it."  
  
"And what do you think?"  
  
"I think Susan needs to be talking to higher level staffers," said Olivia, dryly. "She should know that Mathers isn't going to back a bill that would hurt his chances for reelection. It may be semi-beneficial for his constitutents, but it hurts the companies that fund his campaign. He enjoys being a representative too much to piss them off. That bill will never get out of the subcommittee."  
  
"See, I told you she was a natural," Leo said to CJ from the doorway.  
  
Shaking her head, Olivia turned to face him. "Lurking? Is that how you get things accomplished around here?"  
  
"Whatever it takes."   
  
Olivia turned back to CJ to shake hands. "Thank you for meeting with me."   
  
"My pleasure. I hope you seriously consider the job." CJ smirked. "I think it would be beneficial for both of us."  
  
Olivia laughed. "I'll be in touch." She moved towards the door. "Are you ready to buy me lunch yet?" she asked Leo.  
  
"Are you ready to take the job yet?" He walked her back towards his office. "I want an answer before we go." He shut the door behind them as they entered his office. He had a feeling this could get loud.  
  
"You're not going to get one," she said tightly. "I need to think about this and if I consider it, discuss it with Phillip."  
  
Leo made a noise of impatience. "What's there to think about? I'm not going to let you leave here just to go home and talk yourself out of this opportunity! And there's nothing to discuss with Phillip. You're entitled to a life too!"  
  
Olivia's eyes narrowed. "I have a life, thank you. And the requirements of this job would entail working nights, weekends and the possibility of trips. I have a commitment." Her voice had risen to match his.  
  
"Dammit it Livy, they died, not you!" Silence fell at this remark. Leo knew he had taken it too far when her eyes cooled, the previous spark of anticipation dying.  
  
"Thanks for that clarification Leo." Her words were mocking.   
  
He moved towards her, reached for her hand, but was not surprised when she stepped back. "Livy, this is a job you'd love. You know it and I know it. I don't want you to pass it up because you think you have to live their life. Live your own. Phillip will want you to take this. He wants what's best for you as much as you do for him."  
  
She took a deep breath, trying to release the tension from her body. "I know that." She moved to look out the window.  
  
Leo stood behind her and took hold of her shoulders. "Livy," he said gently, "This job is you. It's what you do, what you love. You're not going to help Phillip by rejecting this offer. He wants you happy and you will be here. And," he turned her to face him, "maybe you can teach this old man some patience."  
  
Olivia smiled sadly. "I'd settle for lunch right now." She looked away for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath, she faced him, her face serious. "All right, I'll take it."  
  
"I knew you would." Leo hugged her. "Now, let's go tell the boss."  
  
"I though you were the boss," she said, cheekily.  
  
"I am, but he's easier to deal with if we let him think he's in charge."  



	4. A New Direction Part 4

Part 4  
  
Leo knocked on the door to the Oval Office. A moment later, the President opened the door.  
  
"Is everything all right?" he asked, studying them both carefully. "I though I heard yelling, but then I remembered the tempers you two have and decided I was safer pretending I had recently gone deaf."  
  
"Just a difference of opinion," said Olivia as she entered the room.  
  
"If that constituted a difference of opinion I can't wait to see how you sound when you really disagree with me," remarked Leo, entering behind her.  
  
"Probably more like that 'school year fight' Josh and Toby were having earlier," she clarified.  
  
"As if we didn't have enough raving lunatics around here. I may have just brought in one more," Leo smirked.  
  
"Like recognizes like," Olivia shot back.  
  
"Brought in one more," the President repeated. He glanced at Olivia out of the corner of his eye. "Does that mean you're now onboard?"  
  
Leo answered before she had a chance. "Yeah, we've got her now."  
  
"That's wonderful! Abbey's going to be so happy. Oh, and Zoey will be excited to see you. Ellie too." The President hugged her. "It'll be great to work with you. I can't wait to discuss some of the theories you learned in your government classes."  
  
Leo rolled his eyes. "Let's not scare her off before she starts."   
  
"Don't mind him. The old bear just needs to learn patience," Olivia assured the President.  
  
"And you think you're up to that?" cracked Leo.  
  
"I think we'll have plenty of time to find out," she retorted.  
  
"Well, why don't you start on that tomorrow," said the President. "Enjoy the rest of today, and we'll get down to business tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow sir," she said, moving back towards Leo's office.  
  
The President smiled as he heard her badgering Leo to take her out to lunch. "Good," the President thought, "We need her."  
  



End file.
